Kyoshi Warriors
:This article is about the organization. For the episode by a similar name, see The Warriors of Kyoshi The Kyoshi Island Warriors are an all-female group of fighters led by Suki on Kyoshi Island. Their individualities have been greater expanded since the first season. In "The Warriors of Kyoshi", all of the other warriors look exactly the same, but in "Appa's Lost Days" they all have different hairstyles and headdresses. History Though their fighting style and clothing mimic those of Avatar Kyoshi, they seemingly do not implement any of the bending arts in their physical movements. Clad in ornate, armored green kimonos, metal headdresses, and geisha-like makeup designed to intimidate opponents, Kyoshi Island Warriors use metal fans as their main weapons. The warrior's uniform has a gold insignia that represents the honor of the warrior's heart and the silk threads symbolizes the brave blood that flows through the veins. In "Appa's Lost Days", it was revealed they also utilize swords similar to katanas and wrist shields. Holding the fans like extensions of their own arms, they aim to turn the strength of their opponents against them, a principle also studied in Waterbending. The female warriors do not take kindly to training outsiders, let alone men, in these unique methods. Although Kyoshi Island had long remained neutral in the Fire Nation's war against the Earth Kingdom, after the Avatar arrived on the island, the Kyoshi Island Warriors decided to assist the Earth Kingdom army in its attempts to resist the Fire Nation. In "The Serpent's Pass", it is revealed that the warriors are not on the front lines, but are serving as guards for the ferries to Ba Sing Se. They appeared again in "Appa's Lost Days" where they struggled to protect Appa from capture at the hands of Princess Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. In "The Earth King", Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee infiltrate the city of Ba Sing Se disguised as members of the Kyoshi Warriors. The episode "The Guru" reveals that the Kyoshi Warriors were defeated in their battle with Azula. The fate of the warriors is still unknown, although a comment by Azula in "The Day of Black Sun, Part 2: The Eclipse" suggests that they may have been taken prisoner (but she may have been lying). It was revealed in "The Boiling Rock, Part 1" that they were sent to the Capital City prison, except their leader Suki who was taken to the Boiling Rock prison. Suki was then freed by Sokka and Zuko with the help of Mai. The Kyoshi Warriors were finally freed after the War ended and Suki reassumed her role as leader. They were seen in full uniform at Zuko's coronation and even had a new member, Ty Lee. Ty Lee says they bonded a lot in prison and now they can be "the best of friends".Ty Lee also taught them some chi blocking. Metal Headdress Their Metal Headdresses help them protect their head but in "Appa's Lost Days" the metal headdresses are smaller and only Suki has a pair of chopsticks on her headdress. Appearances and References *The Warriors of Kyoshi *Avatar Day *The Serpent's Pass *Appa's Lost Days *The Earth King *The Day of Black Sun, Part 2: The Eclipse *The Boiling Rock, Part 1 *The Boiling Rock, Part 2 *The Ember Island Players *Sozin's Comet, Part 4: Avatar Aang See Also *Military of the Earth Kingdom *Earth Kingdom *Organizations in the World of Avatar